Blood Moon
by rebelturtle9-1-3
Summary: Constance is a vampire, and in way over her head. Stuck at sixteen and a half, on the run, and finding out you're a goddess estranged from fate is hard enough. But soon a difficult choice presents itself. Should she follow her instincts, and keep her two words separate? Or should she embrace what has been written in the cards? (Possible Stanton/OC) (Is going to be rewritten later).
1. chapter 1

**What are the actual chances that people even read fan fictions about this particular fandom anymore? Probably pretty low, but who cares?! Certainly not me! I own nothing but my OC, and a bit of her backstory(Not all of it though cause some things are based off of Noblesse from Webtoons. Don't worry though, you don't really need to know that to know what's going on here.) If someone so happens to find this, please enjoy!**

The city of Los Angeles, California is a strange place to be sent to, when you're on the run. If you're running from a gang of vampires, werewolves, and other legendary beasts, you should find a place off the grid, with fewer people to get caught in the crossfire. This was why Constance berated herself on the night her life changed forever(for the second time!).

 _I'm here, Frankenstein! When will I find out why I needed to make such a dangerous detour?_ Constance wondered, knowing the blonde scientist would not respond. He was all the way in Korea, after all. _You know they're in danger! Why would you waste my time like this?!_

The young looking girl was getting antsy and furious with each passing second. She had promised she wouldn't drain anybody until her stay in Los Angeles was over. But she was starving! The vampire's fangs ripped their way out of her gums, her instincts begging her to feed. Constance heard heartbeats all around her, and four were particularly close. Right behind her, in fact!

"Are you the one Maggie told us would be here tonight? Constance?"

The voice made Constance's eyes widen. How could they know her name? Her existence had been forgotten a long time ago. Unless… someone had told them she would be coming. Constance's eyes narrowed as she turned around to face the possible threat.

 _I don't care how powerful he is, I'm going to kill Frankenstein when I see him again!_

Four girls stood in front of her. Constance didn't really care much to take note of details. _Blondie, Shorty, Piercings, and Crayola-tips shall be their nicknames. At least until I find out whether I need to kill them or not._ Shorty had been the one to speak, she held something out to Constance that made her fangs spring out and her instincts kick in.

"Blood!" Constance ran towards them and tore the hospital bag out of the girl's hand. She sank her teeth into the plastic and took a long, slow sip. She looked up towards the now smirking girls, Shorty in particular, as blood ran down her chin.

"Are you a goddess?"she asked in sarcastic awe as she finished the bag, not really expecting an answer. She definitely wasn't killing them now.

Blondie stepped forward this time. "Yes, we are. You are too." The girl seemed quite shy and skittish, but also completely serious. The other girls seemed serious as well. Constance spit the plastic out of her mouth and looked at them all. She then fell to the ground laughing.

"Me? A goddess! That's rich. I must be the one that needs blood sacrifices in order to function!" Constance clutched her stomach, not being able to breathe she was laughing so hard. She didn't notice Piercings step forward until her foot was already flying towards the vampire's exposed stomach.

"Ugh! What the Hell, Piercings? Did you have too much to drink at the emo kids club?" Constance got up and flashed her fangs at the girl. Piercings didn't even flinch. Constance dusted herself off and grabbed her backpack. "Look, kid. This was cute and all, and I thank you for the blood, but I really need to hit the road."

Piercings grabbed her arm and looked at her with an intimidating snarl. "You need to come with us to meet Maggie, Constance." The moon amulets the girls were wearing began to glow. Constance hadn't noticed them before. The other three stepped up to help surround the cornered vampire, but Constance was getting pretty fed up.

"Oh, I see! You guys aren't goddesses, you're witches! Let me go before I make you regret your conception," Constance began struggling, only for Crayola-tips to slap her hand over the vampire's mouth.

"Please stop struggling, Constance. Or else we're all going to be in serious danger!" The girl began staring intently at the vampire, who despite her best efforts, began to calm down.

 _Mind control! I knew I should have practiced resistance with M…_ Constance was beginning to feel drowsy. It made sense, she supposed, that friends of Frankenstein would be kidnappers. Before she could fall completely asleep, her head tilted, and that's when she saw it.

The vampire let out a horrified scream as the giant shadowy creature rushed towards them. All the girl's turned in panic, Crayola-tips still managing to hold the mind control. This forced the vampire to fall asleep and put her life in the hands of these weird girls.

"Quick, Vanessa!" Shortie shouted to Blondie. As Constance began to lose herself to sleep, she barely made out Vanessa wrapping her arms around the group. Before the shadowy thing could get them, the vampire felt herself become lighter, more dissolved. _Of course one of these girls have the power of invisibility! What next, time travel? Ugh, it was probably Frankenstein's idea to kidnap me if I resisted. That sleazy guy…_

Constance's vision went completely black as the control on her mind gave one final shove to her consciousness, and then folded itself back.

 **Sorry if I made the main characters seem like jerks. I'll make sure it won't happen again! Please read, review, keep** **criticisms** **constructive, and I'll see you later!**


	2. chapter 2

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

" _Constance! Have fun on your date! Bring me a souvenir," a young girl's voice shouted. Constance vaguely recognized the voice, and was about to try and find the owner, when a louder voice had her spinning on her heels._

" _Babe, I don't have money for an autograph. Just follow me and I'll show you something you'll never forget." Constance's face went red with anger. The memory of this voice's owner had her abandoning the smaller voice to hunt the traitor down. However, yet another voice made her change direction._

" _Run! Run, my darling. Break away from him and go!" a woman's voice, not nearly as recognizable as the other two shouted. Constance somehow still knew to trust it, and started to run. All three voices were shouting now, being joined by more and more. An endless cycle of words that soon lost all meaning._

" _Run!"_

" _Sister!"_

" _Mine."_

" _HELP!"_

 _Constance clutched her head and tried to block it out. She recognized all of these voices, and yet could not pin them to any one person in her life. The only sound she recognized was the slow and almost nonexistent beating of her undead heart._

" _Wake up."_

* * *

Constance gasped. She half expected to wake up in the clutches of the people she had been running from for so long. Judging by the circumstances she found herself in, one could hardly blame her. She tugged at the thin twine that secured her to the chair, expecting it to snap due to her inhumane strength. However, for all of her efforts, the twine only seemed to get tighter.

"Magic," Constance muttered angrily. She focused her attention on the room she was trapped in. Although it was completely dark, Constance could tell she was in a small room, perhaps an apartment. Outside the door she could clearly hear the sounds of five people. Judging by their light movements, most likely all female. However, no matter how much she strained her ears, she could not hear a single word of conversation.

"Damn Frankenstein. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm gnawing my limbs off. Not like they won't grow back," she muttered as she drew out her fangs. This statement from her made the figures outside her door cease conversation.

In an instant, the door at the front of the apartment opened. Five people stepped in. Constance instantly recognized them as Vanessa, Piercings, Shortie, and Crayola-tips, along with one new person. Constance did not need to decide a nickname for the new person, for the old hag introduced herself.

"My name is Maggie Craven. Constance, I want to apologize for the circumstances of how we brought you here. However, I am afraid it had to be done. Girls, introduce yourselves while I go make tea for our guest," The old woman walked out of view. Constance leaned her head back, letting out a moan. Her nerves were riling her up. She had never done well in tight places.

As she let out rapid, increasingly panicked breaths, she caught all of the girls' names and stored them in her memory. She would need them when she wrote their eulogies after all. Piercings introduced herself as Jimena. Shortie was called Catty. And last but not least, Crayola-tips called herself Serena.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Now if you don't mind could you untie me so I could give you all a big hug?" Constance feigned sweetness, hoping to hypnotize them. When none of the girls stepped up to untie her, the vampire began grumbling to herself. Maybe if she asked really nicely, she could get access to a phone. Then she would at least be able to cuss out Frankenstein.

"You aren't getting access to a phone. Not until we explain the situation," Serena replied to her thoughts.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader, eh? Can you tell what I'm thinking of right now?" Constance asked cheekily.

Serena visibly paled and put her hands over her neck in a protective manner. At that moment Maggie came in with a cup of tea, with a small red straw protruding from the top. When the old woman held the straw up to Constance's mouth, the vampire stubbornly held her mouth away. Did the mysterious lady really think she was that dumb? As if predicting this complication, a sudden headache overcame her. Serena was messing around in her head again.

Constance knew instantly what the girl had done. The cup of gross smelling tea, now had the scent of fresh blood. Feeling defeated, Constance took a small sip of the tea and grumbled. It wasn't like they could do anything to her anyway.

"Well, this is new," Constance muttered. Maggie's old appearance was no longer there. Now she looked like a young girl with platinum hair and shiny eyes. Whatever drug the woman had put in there must have been really strong, because Constance actually felt a bit dizzy too.

"Frankenstein sent you here, because of the Noblesse's orders," Maggie spoke softly. Constance was about to make a snide reply, but was cut off as the now young looking lady spoke.

"He ordered this, because you are a goddess, Constance. You are a Daughter of the Moon Goddess, Selene. You've been separated from this part of your life ever since you were infected thirty years ago. So therefore the ones you are supposed to be fighting against will be hunting for you," The woman was completely serious, even though every word she said was utter nonsense. Still, she knew about the Noblesse, as well as Frankenstein. What else did she know about the supernatural world Constance had been forced into for over three decades?

 _Raizel, you nosy punk. How am I to save my friends when you send me on such a detour?_ Constance looked at Maggie with bored eyes. The woman seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Jimena, please untie her. This method is doing nothing to gain her trust or cooperation."

Jimena grumbled something to herself in Spanish as she undid the twine. Constance, still feeling dizzy, staid in the chair. She stretched out as she went over things in her head. _Overall, I'm still confused as Hell. Most of them probably want an explanation from me as well. Hm…_

"Okay, here's the deal. I have no idea what any of you are talking about. So, give me a history lesson on this 'goddess' business, and I'll tell you a bit about myself as well. While I'm guessing Maggie already knows everything about me, the rest of you girls probably need help, right?" Constance saw them exchange confused looks, and knew she had a deal.

"Very well," Maggie replied. "Long ago, Pandora opened a pithos, releasing all manner of evil and torture on humanity, the last thing to fly out was hope…"

 **Please read and review. I'll see you next time!**


	3. chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

"So wait, let me get this straight…" Constance said as Maggie finished her story. "I'm a Goddess, or an angel sent down to Earth by some moon woman? And my entire purpose is to fight some ancient evil that was essentially responsible for Paradise Lost, called the Atrox? Not to mention, my strength is tied to the phases of the moon, so basically I'm also a werewolf? Oh, and now, there is a legitimate reason to be afraid of one's shadow?" Constance seemed quite concerned for everyone's mental health at this point.

"That's accurate, I suppose," Maggie replied as she averted her eyes. Vanessa, Catty, Serena, and Jimena looked incredibly nervous, afraid she wouldn't believe them.

"Seems legit," Constance crossed her legs and leaned back on the cushions of the couch she had eventually moved too. The other girls' faces morphed into ones of slight shock, but also relief. Constance noticed their faces, and burst out laughing.

"What? After everything I've had to witness in the last three plus decades, this isn't too hard to believe. Now that I have a full explanation, things seem to fall into place, don't they? I'm guessing you guys took a while longer to believe this crazy history lesson, right?" The vampire looked at the girls with a knowing glance. In response they all looked down sheepishly.

"I suppose it's my turn. You guys might all want to find a seat, because this is going to be a long one," Constance ignored the nervous pit in her stomach as all of the girls sat on pillows on the floor. The last time she had told this story had been back in Korea only a few short weeks ago, and Constance had realized how much she never wanted to tell it again. But it was part of the deal.

"I suppose I should start where it all began. It was sometime in the eighties, the exact year, I don't care enough to remember. I was around sixteen, maybe sixteen and a half, and quite naive, whenever I look back on it. And what happened that night, was a product of that naivety. Friends I had only just recently made, had invited me to come along with them to an event. That's when I realized they weren't my friends at all," Constance took a deep breath to calm herself down. The hard part was over, the hard part being the most embarrassing part.

"The next morning, I wake up in the trunk of their car, and I'm like this," Constance gestured to her fangs. "That was when I learned the truth about them. They weren't fellow high school students, they were actually each centuries old. People might refer to them, us actually, as vampires. The proper term is called an infectee. I only just recently learned that those people, who I used to be, were a subdivision of a secret organization." The other girls in the room were now listening intently, curious about this organization that she spoke of.

"Those people, no, those monsters, took me to a facility. That's where I met them. A group of friends just like me, who had been forced away from everything they held dear. I held all three of them close to my heart," Constance sniffed, still not prepared for what always came next.

"And then one of them died. No, the facility had her executed, right in front of us. She, along with a few others, were used as an example for what would happen to us if we were too weak," Constance sighed in agony and dejection.

"I spent the next three decades in near insanity. I was a tool, a puppet. I did whatever they told me to do, killed anyone they wanted. My other two friends weren't much better. Until finally, nearly five years ago, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. All of the blood on my hands was driving me crazy. So I ran away. My friends covered for me. I made a vow, that I would never kill an innocent ever again," Constance noticed the others in the room all looked relieved.

"A few months ago, I had a new guilt in my mind. Travelling had become rather lonely, and I missed my friends. The facility was, and still is, chasing me. So I am currently in the process of making a rather stupid decision. While groups of witches and hunters search for me, I'm going to go back to the facility, and retrieve my friends. They're never in the groups of people searching for me, so I know they must still be my friends. Along the way, I found myself in Korea, where I met some very powerful people who oppose the the organization the facility belongs too," Constance blushed in embarrassment about what she would say next.

"Correction, they found me draining a mugger. We got into a fight, where they beat me soundly. Before they could finish me off, the one referred to as the Noblesse stopped them. I was confused for a short time, while they let me stay with them, and work with them. They didn't seem to care that I killed so many. I stayed for only one week, until the current group hunting me caught up. My new friends were able to deal with them quickly, but the confrontation reminded me of my original goal. As I was preparing to leave, the owner of the house in which we all stayed in made me an offer. He was also, in a way, second in command of the group.'" Despite her previous frustrations with the man, Constance smiled at the memory of Frankenstein telling her to sit across from his master, so the three of them could talk.

"He made me an offer that was too good to pass up. He was the proud owner of several private jets. He offered to let one of the fanciest ones take me back to America, all necessities and expenses provided for me, on one condition," Constance sighed as she glanced at the room's occupants. "I had to make a quick detour to Los Angeles on my way here. You all know what happened next." The others shifted uncomfortably. "And afterwards, when I rescue my friends, I'm planning on going back to Korea to live with _all_ of my friends, both new and old."

Looking at her in sympathy, Vanessa, Catty, and Serena walked up to her. One patted her on the back, and the other two hugged her lightly. Constance also felt Serena send her waves of comfort through thoughts. Meanwhile, Jimena simply sat on the floor with a blank face.

"Anyway," Constance continued as she stood and stretched herself out, not used to so much attention. "I was wondering if any of you had a phone that I could call the man with? I have a few words I need to say to him," the vampire feigned sweetness. Vanessa reached into her bag and pulled her cellphone out.

"Thank you," Constance replied. She took the phone and crossed over to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

* * *

"What the Hell, Frankenstein?!" Constance screamed into the phone as soon as the other line picked up.

"Oh, Constance!" A voice on the other line, that was definitely not Frankenstein, said. "Boss isn't here right now. He and his master had to go somewhere on, uh, important business. I'm in charge for now! Isn't that great?"

Constance sighed in a mixture of slight annoyance at not being able to speak to Frankenstein as soon as she's like, and relief at hearing the familiar voice. "Tao, it's nice to hear from you again. When Frankenstein comes back, could you tell him to call this number? It's not my phone, so tell him to ask the person who picks up to put me on."

"Sure thing! But in the meantime, is there anything else you want?" Tao asked, quite curious.

Constance blushed. "Tell Takeo I said _hi_. Also, tell the rest of RK that I'm probably not going to be back for awhile. The detour is going to take much longer than I thought." She growled out the last sentence.

"Gotcha. Anything you want to know? The offer still stands. I can track the group that's looking for you." Tao was a tech genius, even more so than most. Tracking would be a simple task for him.

"Now that this detour is going to be so long, definitely. And also, one more thing… How's Rai?" Constance asked this hesitantly. Tao was quiet for a long time, considering how to answer.

"He's… fine," the modified human lied. Constance sighed. She knew Rai was anything but fine.

"O-okay. Tell him I said to get well soon, when he gets back, anyway. It was nice talking. Bye," Constance waited for Tao to bid farewell as well, and hung up.

What was she going to do?

 **For anyone who happens to find this, leave a review if you want! I'll see you next time!**


	4. chapter 4

**I own nothing, read the bottom for an important announcement! Also, announcement right now, this chapter contains gore, I hope you are alright with this.**

 **Secret base, miles away from Constance's current location**

The blasts from the trainers were more severe then normal. These were Mina's first thoughts as the metal clad shot a blast that grazed her shoulder and singed her hair. She jumped away from the shots as a wild cat like beast attempted slash at her. Sucking in a deep breath, Mina clenched her fists. She wouldn't use her powers. Beside her, her partner seemed to be having a much harder time than her.

A neon violet shot every which way as the wolf spirit desperately tried to avoid the ammo being flung at her. Laughter forced its way out of her throat as she attempted to hold her transformation. A lucky shot with the cannons slammed into Milly's jaw. The glowing wold bit into it and crushed it, not having time to spit out as she kept running.

There was only one way to make the constant attacks stop. They would each have to kill their attackers. But they forced themselves to resist. The more blood they had on their hands, the more sanity they lost with each passing day. The final straw for Mina came when the cannons all diverged on Milly. Shooting right in the center of her body, they knocked her to the ground and continued to pelt her with the iron balls.

With a scream of pure anger, Mina released her powers. A white vine of pure energy exitted her palms and rushed towards her own attackers. Her neon green eyes spilled their color over her face in misty shadows. Lashing out her fist, the white coil wrapped around the trainer's neck. His helmet seemed to explode off of his head as his eyes bulged. Right before her very eyes, the man decomposed into a pale blue ugly corpse.

But Mina wasn't done yet. Rage building more than ever, she rushed over to her fallen friend and began brutally slaughtering the people manning the cannons. With screams of agony they all fell from their posts and onto the dust covered battlegrounds. Some of them still screamed as their now black and veiny limbs separated from their bodies and their lips curled and disintegrated, revealing a perfect view of their jaws. With heaving breaths, the white glow coming from Mina's hands seemed to grow stronger as she started to go on a rampage, losing herself more to her decreasing mental strength.

" _STOP!"_ The leader of the facility shouted. Immediately Mina and Milly both screamed as the collars around their necks sent out powerful shocks to their whole bodies. Milly's head throbbed as her wolf body began to morph and shrink. Soon she returned to her regular form, a dirty little girl.

Immediately guards filed into the training arena and surrounded the two. One forced the young looking girl up and placed a mussle around her mouth. The girl looked on helplessly as she watched her friend get hit in the face with the blunt of a large shotgun. Immediately the same guard placed large hand holding cuffs around the girl's wrists. Unlike Milly, Mina's mouth was free to run all she wanted.

"You Union bastards! One day I'll slaughter you all for what you've done! You deserve to rot in the darkest pits of Hell for merely existing!" The girl screamed as angry tears spilled down her grimy face. An old man with a lab coat and a superior expression walked through the grounds as the guards created room for him. Milly backed away in terror. He was the one that had the needles with the medicine that made her hurt inside.

The man walked up to Mina and had a guard force her to show him his neck. In her blind and insane rage she managed to bite the man's hand. However, before she could sink it in as deep as it would take to tear away chunks of skin, like she wanted, the old man took out a long syringe.

Without bothering to clean the wound or inspect for a vein, he stabbed the girl with the needle. The sedative was fast acting, and Mina's mouth hung open limply as she collapsed onto the ground. A guard roughly threw her over his shoulder as they began marching towards the girls' cell. Milly watched absentmindedly as a line of thick drool trailed down the guard's armor where Mina was hanging limply.

* * *

When Mina came to, she was on the ground of their cell with Milly seated beside her. Sighing, she sat up, ignoring the headache the sedative had caused her.

"I lost it again, didn't I?" she asked quietly. Milly nodded, unable to speak through the mussle that was locked around her face. Mina sighed and began stretching, noting with a frown that her cheap white uniform was becoming more and more tattered, barely doing its job of covering her anymore.

"I had a different dream for once, about Mira," the woman spoke quietly. Milly perked up. Conversations about one of her only other friends were few and far in between, considering what had happened decades ago. Scooting onto the young woman's lap, Milly waited to hear more.

"She was in some kind of old cell, with chains wrapped around her. She couldn't move at all, only stare up… And she had such defeated eyes!" Visibly upset, Mina pushed the child off of her lap and began stomping around the cell, swinging around her handcuffs violently. Milly instantly remembered why they never talked about her. Mina's lost sister was a sensitive subject. Her spirit lost far too young, the girl's death had caused the insanity of the friend's she had left behind.

"I… I miss Constance," Mina whispered. Her tirade was broken as her eyes rolled back into her head. Milly scooted close to the girl and laid down beside her. Fainting time was the only time Milly ever got any sleep. Maybe they could have regular sleep time if the head of the facility bothered to give them enough food. _We should go to Los Angeles one day,_ a voice spoke up in Milly's head. Too tired to question it, Milly decided to dismiss it as one of the voices in her head, and let the release of sleep take her.

* * *

 **Korea, Frankenstein's house.**

Tao hung up the phone with a wide smile, as always. Constance was always a delight to talk to, especially when she was pissed off. He had even gotten a job from her! Deciding to meet in the living room for the weekly team meeting of the RK-5, Tao rushed to get his laptop.

The other members were already there when he arrived. Takio was polishing one of his guns, Seira and Regis were drinking tea, and M-21 was lounging on one of the chairs adjacent to the couch the others were sitting on. Slapping his laptop onto the coffee table, Tao immediately set to work, pausing only to deliver the message Constance had given him.

"Takio, Constance says 'Hi'," Tao said as he typed furiously. Hacking into the Union's database, he found the facility in the United States and began hunting through that. He smirked as he heard Takio nearly drop his gun.

"She called you?! Did she make it to Los Angeles safely?! What did she say?!" The purple haired man was now scrubbing at his gun with incredible speed, managing to scratch it even though he meant to polish it. Regis rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"If you would let me finish, she also wanted me to let you all know she thinks it will be longer than she originally thought until she can return to Korea. She also asked me to track her pursuers. We'll know if your crush is safe in a moment," Tao said as he continued to type. He just had to look up the tracking team assigned to capture her and hack into their communication devices now.

Takio regained his composure as he tried to mend his gun. "She's the one that has a crush. Besides that, it obviously is equivalent to that of a schoolgirl," he huffed. Everyone in the room looked at him in amusement. A moment later, M-21 sighed.

"We shouldn't have let her go to Los Angeles alone," He crossed his arms and slumped over, running his fingers through his silver hair. Seira nodded in agreement and stood up, preparing to make more tea.

"It's still hard to believe that such a classless girl is a fallen goddess," Regis said. Takio was about to get up and tell Regis to shut his mouth when Tao let out a loud scream.

"They're too close for comfort! I give it a few weeks before they realize they are on a wild goose chase and get back on the real trail! Boss and his master said they won't be back for a few weeks, so we need to go now!" Tao sprang up and ran to get a message to Frankenstein. The others began rushing around needed to be there in advance, in order to make sure that Constance was not interrupted in her new mission. They still had much to do, like temporarily closing down the school so the Union couldn't attack in their absence, and not a moment could be wasted.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, Maggie Craven's apartment**

Constance awoke on the couch, heart beating rapidly in her chest for once. Something was wrong! The very air seemed to vibrate as Constance became numb. Grabbing her things, Constance slipped out the door, not really knowing where she was going. As she walked down deserted streets towards the distant beach, dark mist spread behind her. The Atrox seemed to whisper and giggle to itself as it watched its prey.

 **Hello, everyone! Sorry I didn't post last week. One of my other stories had a chapter that required all of my attention. I'm afraid to say next week will not have a chapter as well, because I am going on a trip. Also, when school begins for me, it's safe to say this story and two others will have a different day that it is updated. My profile will document any schedule changes. I'm sorry if this is disappointing news to any of you, but it is just fact. Though after next week I will be back to updating weekly, maybe just on a different day of the week. As always, please read, review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. chapter 5

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Constance ran through the city streets at top speed. If anybody were to notice, they would only see a black blur knock down newspaper stands and food carts in its wake. The vampire paused by a fence as she looked on in confusion. How did she end up at the beach of all places? She had just woken up and found the need to take a nightly run, without a certain goal in mind, right?

Shrugging, Constance sighed. Gripping her backpack straps, she walked towards the moonlit sand and laid down. It had been so long since she could simply take a moment to admire the night sky. It was the only sky she had left, after all. She began to reminisce about the days when she had allowed the sun to warm her skin when a chill ran down her arms. Jolting up, she scrutinized the beach. In that moment she noticed two unusual things.

The first, was Serena walking around blankly, lost in her thoughts. The dark presence Constance felt was the second. To escape the crushing feeling the darkness had on her lungs, the vampire walked towards Serena. The girl, still dazed, didn't seem to notice. Rolling her eyes, Constance brought up her hand and began snapping her fingers in the telepath goddess's face.

"What? Oh, hi Constance, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts. Wait… Why aren't you at Maggie's?!" Serena started to panic, only for Constance to sigh and turn her back.

"Guess it just didn't occur to me. Isn't it strange that we both were so caught up in our own thoughts, and yet we both ended up exactly here?" Constance gestured to the beach. Serena looked down for a moment, before nodding.

"I just realized I got too far away from my brother's van, so I'll be heading back. Do you want a ride? We can drop you off at Maggie's," Serena offered.

Constance shook her head. "No thank you. I needed to get some fresh air. I'll head back myself before the sun comes up. However, it might be safer for you if I escort you to your brother's van," the vampire gestured to the bluffs, which had waves crashing dangerously against it, to prove her point.

Serena smiled, before turning to lead the way. The two worked their way through the cold beach, Serena the only one to truly suffer from it. As they made it to a foggy hiking path, Constance tensed up. She chose not to bring up the fact that Serena's necklace was glowing, thinking perhaps whatever security charm it held addressed vampires as a threat. What almost made her change her mind was the dark presence she felt wrapping itself around her, managing to make her shiver and cause goosebumps to trail down her skin.

Serena noticed the vampire's discomfort, and was about to ask if she was alright, when they saw it. A figure, shielded by the fog, rushed across the path. Serena smiled hopefully, and began to yell out towards the stranger. Constance was quick to put her hand over the girl's mouth, instantly wary. Could he be part of the group tracking her down? Constance cursed her luck. Their foggy surroundings were the perfect spot for an ambush.

The vampire removed her hand from Serena's mouth and began whispering in her ear. "There is a strong chance that the person we just saw can read minds just like you. Either it's the Atrox, or the people hunting me. We are going to _quietly_ follow him, and the chanting I can distantly hear, and find out what's going on. If I say it's dangerous, I want you to run to safety, so I have room to fend off threats," Constance's fangs lowered as she explained, giving Serena a clear picture of what she was planning. The telepath nodded, and the two started to walk cautiously towards the chanting.

As the two made their way towards what appeared to be a large campfire, Constance mentally prepared herself. The dark presence she still felt ruled out the possibility of the people surrounding the fire being stupid kids who were having a late campfire. There were too many possibilities of what they were walking up on, and all had the possibility to end very badly for the two girls.

Upon reaching the fire, Serena and Constance both let out small gasps. Fancily dressed teenagers surrounded the fire. The vampire quickly counted out thirty-two, thirty-three if you took the blonde girl that stood too close to the fire into consideration. Serena looked bewildered, her amulet glowing so much Constance had to shield her eyes. A weird sensation crawled up the vampire's spine, making her look back towards the fire, which strangely enough, gave off no heat.

Constance looked at the group of teenagers, noticing the blonde girl was getting closer and closer to the edge. Nothing prepared the two lost girls for what they saw next. The girl had jumped into the fire. Constance began tugging on Serena's arm, hoping to persuade her to start running away. This place wasn't safe. But the stubborn goddess pulled free of the vampire's iron grip and pushed through the crowd.

The vampire face palmed. Serena's good heart was going to be the death of her one day. Following the girl, Constance rushed into the center, hoping she wasn't about to get jumped. Judging by all of the black eye makeup the fancily dressed teens were wearing, Constance suspected these people were the Followers Maggie had warned her about. She made sure her fangs were visible as she waited for Serena to catch onto the fact that these people weren't concerned for the blonde girl, because this was planned. The chants that erupted from the teens' mouths would definitely help.

" _Lecta! Lecta! Lecta!"_

Constance sighed. Why had she been dragged into this? Chances were she would be draining people in the near future if Serena didn't get a move on. Out of the corner of her eye Constance noticed a young man approaching them, He had sandy blond hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in the fanciest suit and had the most eye makeup, so the vampire deduced that he was the leader. When he stopped in front of them and looked at them both with a kind expression, Constance noticed another detail about him that made her heart nearly stop and a blush rise to her cheeks,

His blood… smelled so sweet.

Constance felt a line of drool make its way down her face, not bothering to wipe it away. Unfortunately, Serena noticed the blond boy too. Letting out a horrified gasp, the girl took the vampire's hand and began running from the group of Followers. About three seemed to know Serena, for they all stepped forward and greeted her with creepy smiles. The vampire didn't like the way nearly all of the turned teens looked at her, with a creepy sense of awe, adoration, and respect. Still, the sweet smelling blood was lingering in her nose, and Constance almost didn't want to leave. Nearly everything inside of her was begging her to stay, in fact. As if she belonged with these people.

As her instincts screamed out, drowning out all of the people around her, Constance finally regained her wits. Grabbing Serena's arm tightly(she would apologize for the bruise she left later) Constance barreled through the crowd.

Letting go of Serena, Constance faced the approaching crowd of Followers with fangs bared. "Keep running!" the vampire screamed at her companion. The girl obeyed and began running farther and farther away. The crowds swarmed past Constance, who did all she could to hold them back. They all seemed creepily eager for her to attempt to bite down on their necks, so she avoided that option. As she helplessly watched the crowds case Serena towards a cliff, she found the familiar scent of the blond boy's blood. Turning around and coming face to face with him was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Constance woke up right outside of Maggie's apartment. Feeling groggy, she rubbed at her face, hoping to clear away the feeling of exhaustion. When she pulled her hands away and noticed the familiar sticky red substance coating them, her eyes widened. Sniffing them, she realized with horror that they smelled the same as the blond from last night. Had she blacked out because she had taken in so much blood? It wasn't uncommon for that to happen after she had drained someone. But then how had she ended up at Maggie's apartment without bothering to go inside?

The vampire started to panic as she noticed something else that was wrong. Where was her backpack?!

 **It's good to be back. Please read, review, and I'll see you next time!**


	6. chapter 6

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Constance looked around the hallway, hoping she had simply dropped the bag on her way up here. When it became apparent that this was not the case, the vampire ran to the window in hopes of searching for it before the sun came up. That plan was dismissed when she opened the window and immediately screamed in pain as the harming rays shone through.

 _Thank goodness I wasn't out at the beach when the sun rose. I could've been disintegrated! Still, this and my missing backpack put me a day behind,_ Constance thought grumpily as she shut the blinds. With nothing else to do, she turned and knocked on the door to Maggie's apartment. The vampire did her best to scrub the blood residue off of her face before the old lady answered.

"Who is it?" Constance heard Maggie say with clear confusion. Normally, in this kind of apartment, you had to buzz any guests in. So it was probably pretty alarming to hear a knock right at your door instead.

"It's Constance," the vampire answered sheepishly. She was probably already leaving a bad impression on everybody here. Grabbing her black hair, she wrapped the long strands around her mouth like a scarf, hoping it would hide the blood stains until she could wash up.

"Oh? Well come in, dear," Maggie replied kindly. Constance was glad she didn't have to explain the concept of vampires needing invitations. It was always such a hassle. The door knob twisted, the old woman appearing on the other side. She looked at the vampire's hair scarf with confusion, only for the girl to shake her head.

"You don't want to know," Constance said as she held the scarf in place. As soon as she was inside, she rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. She began scrubbing her face until it fealt raw, a few tears slipping from her eyes. She had probably killed someone… again!

She needed her backpack. The vampire knew it had something in there that could help. Frankenstein had made it specifically for that purpose after all. Constance turned the sink off and studied her reflection in the mirror. Unlike most believed, vampires could actually see their reflections in modern mirrors.

Constance was glad to find that although Maggie was ancient, her mirror was not. Letting her fangs down, the vampire tested how sharp they were with her fingertips. _Sharp as a steak knife. Shit._ Constance turned off the water. Until nightfall, the girl would have nothing to do but think. This apartment lacked any other form of entertainment, after all.

* * *

"Would you like some biscuits with that?" Maggie asked. The two were having breakfast, Constance trying not to be rude when she turned everything down. Judging by what she suspected had happened last night, she was already full. Maggie didn't need to know that however.

"No thanks," Constance said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Alright. You're missing out though," Maggie took one off of the serving plate. Constance timidly avoided eye contact. She was wondering how she should bring up and ask about the events of last night, when Maggie did so for her.

"Why did you go out for a run last night?" Maggie asked quietly. Neither of them were looking at each other. Constance quietly sipped her tea as she thought of the best way to answer.

"I don't really know. It just felt right. Like something wanted me to run around for awhile, enjoy it before the sun comes up," Constance was starting to realize how foolish she had been. Maggie had warned her that the Atrox was alluring. Their greatest weapons were their manipulation, and their temptation.

"I can see you are concerned that the Atrox took control of you. However, I am not sure that that is the case. The Atrox shouldn't have been able to reach you here, and even so, this sounds more like the work of your inner conscience than of mind manipulation," Maggie explained, trying to calm the young vampire down.

Constance wasn't sure if Maggie was telling the truth or not. The longer she stayed here, the more she wished she could leave. Her friends at that horrid institution needed her, her friends in South Korea needed her. _But these people need me too. In what way, I'll just have to find out,_ the vampire reassured herself.

"So how long do you guys want me to stay here? I know these girls have until they're seventeen, but I don't think I can stay that long," Constance finished her tea as she waited for an answer.

"Well, until we can at least get the Atrox more under control. Asking you to stay until the Atrox is finally stopped is asking too much. Lately, more and more Initiates have been showing up, and causing trouble. We need to find out how they are popping up so fast, and bring that number back in control," Maggie explained. It sounded like even that was no small task.

"Well, how am I supposed to do that? All of these other goddesses I'm surrounded by have useful powers that could take care of the Atrox. You've already explained that violence makes them more powerful, but violence is the only power I have as a vampire," Constance looked down in discomfort. Violence making your opponent more powerful was something she was sadly familiar with. The memory of a young man from that night all those years ago still made her blood boil.

"I believe you still have powers that have yet to be unlocked. You were probably a late bloomer in your power set before you were turned. And then when that happened, your powers went into an even longer period of hibernation. We just have to figure out how to awaken them," Maggie theorized.

Constance thought back to her time in South Korea. _Could he…? No, it's too much to ask of him in his current state._

"When will the others be back here?" Constance didn't want to talk with Maggie about the events of last night just yet. She first wanted to discuss it with Serena, to make sure it hadn't all been a dream.

"We normally meet with each other once a week. Or I summon them if I need them at another time, or they simply come over if they need to discuss something about the Atrox, or themselves, that concerns them. We'll see them again in a couple of days." Maggie took all of their dishes to a basin to be washed.

Armed with all the answers she thought she needed, Constance now had her plan. She would rest during the day, and then go for another run. She would find her backpack. Then the vampire could finally stop being estranged from everybody else.

* * *

" _Gradeus… Shouldn't we head back to the fair?" Constance looked around at the backstreet nervously. The new boy, her new friend, stood in front of her, a cocky grin on his face._

" _We will in a moment. I just wanted to show you something special," Gradeus's red eyes seemed to stare into her soul, making the teenager blush._

" _You know, this fair was supposed to be my chance to show_ you _around more. You're the new guy after all. And when it comes down to it, you're the most special thing I've seen in this boring little town. So there's not much you can show me," Constance attempted to flirt._

 _It was true. The teenager in front of her was the most unique thing she had ever seen. His short white hair looked so natural. Cut into a bob, with a streak of blond hair running through the bangs, it sort of reminded the girl of a mushroom. His pale skin and handsome face made Constance recall her grandmother's old porcelain dolls._

 _It was almost too good to be true that the person she had developed such an immediate crush on had taken notice of her too. The smirk he had on his face as he had seated himself beside her at the lunch table on that fateful day had been ever present as he spent time with her._

 _Her musings were cut off as Gradeus suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her lightly into a wall. He was shorter than her, his face coming just up to her neck. Constance blushed as he leaned in, looking up at her, staring intently._

 _Constance closed her eyes, waiting for him to stop teasing her. Her parents would kill her if he was actually serious. She suddenly felt his breath right by her neck, and was about to push him away for real, when something about him changed._

 _His strength nearly quadrupled as he pinned her arms up against the brick of the wall._ But just last week I beat him at wrestling in PE, _Constance thought to herself in fear. She opened her eyes, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in her neck as Gradeus finally closed the distance._

 _Shrieking in agony, Constance fell to the ground. She looked up to see Gradeus's facial features had become horribly distorted, now resembling a Jack O'Lantern's carved features on his human face._

" _Sorry to disappoint you, Babe," he said with a sneer. He leaned down and began running his fingers through her hair. This action had made her feel warm and happy inside only an hour ago. Now it only made Constance tremble in fear. "From now on, you'll be my pet. My pet project, that is."_

 _Constance set her head, now heavy with fatigue, on the ground. She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open, only to see Gradeus's foot flying at her face. Everything went black._

* * *

Constance bit back a scream as she jolted awake. She looked outside a nearby window. The sun was finally beginning to set. Relieved, the vampire began preparing for her self assigned nightly mission. As she laced up her boots, memories of Gradeus pushed themself into her mind. She still didn't know why she always thought about him. She had enough crushes in her life to keep her occupied. Takeo, the wood nymph she had met about a year ago, and many others that she had met on her travels were only a drop in the bucket. So why did her mind always flash back to that traitor?

Constance shook the thoughts away, instead focusing on the wall clock. _Only a few more minutes…_

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. School will be starting soon for many people, myself included. So for those people, I wish you luck in the new school year. As always, please read, review, and I'll see you next time.**


	7. chapter 7

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

The very second the sun dipped all the way below the horizon, Constance was on her way. Slipping out the door to Maggie's apartment, she had gone to the main lobby to wait out the rest of the day. Now that night had fallen, the vampire was ready to get busy.

Retracing her steps to the beach would be the wisest first choice, occasionally stopping to check out back allies and other hiding places on her path, Constance arrived at the beach after a solid hour of fruitless searching had already passed. When she went back to the last place she remembered before she blacked out, the vampire was only met with disappointment. Not even a speck of ash or a footprint to suggest someone had ever been there. It definitely didn't support Constance's stance that it hadn't been a dream.

Afterwards, Constance began scouring the beach. Checking the bluffs where she had seen Serena run, the foliage they had both walked through, and even digging around in the sand all turned up nothing. After two hours, Constance gave up, moving onto the next place to search.

This next place, of course, was everywhere but the beach. The girl rechecked the alleyways she had searched earlier, searched the tops of buildings, and at one point considered going into the sewers to look. After firmly denying the last idea, Constance realized she had found her way to a small park. Hidden around park benches and under tree shade were dozens of homeless people. Deciding to tread lightly, Constance began searching the park.

While most would think homeless people would be seen as a free meal for a vampire, Constance had never considered the notion. If she thought back, she could remember a young boy in her first days at the union. He was an immortal, just like her. Born in the 1800's, the boy had lost a relative to none other than Jack the Ripper. The vampire had never gotten to know much more about the boy's relationship with this relative, only that her homelessness was a major factor in her death. After telling Constance, the young boy had died in pain, a recent experiment too much for his body to handle.

Dancing around one homeless man, Constance began her search of the park. The results were utter failure. Deciding to take a break, Constance sat down on a swing set, sighing softly to herself. It would be morning soon. If she didn't find her backpack in the next two hours, she could kiss it goodbye. Gazing at the park, she admired the lake that seemed to glow in the moonlight. As she distracted herself, a shadowy, cold wind blew by her back.

Immediately on high alert, the vampire jumped off the swing and began following the black mass. Whatever it was, it most likely knew where her backpack was, considering it was most likely a follower of the stupid Atrox responsible for this mess. After running around for another good hour, Constance finally tracked the shadow down to an old nightclub.

Neon letters pronounced that it was called _The Dungeon._ Somehow, there was still a short line at the front. _This place is open late even for a nightclub,_ Constance thought to herself as she stepped in line. She ignored the baffled stares as the people in line looked at her plain clothes. Constance glared in annoyance. She didn't need a revealing dress to fetch her backpack. Besides, she didn't need anyone trying to get in her way because she looked like one of them.

When she got to the front of the line, she waited patiently for the security guard for entrance fare, or to check her he did neither, she looked more closely at him. The buff, bald man seemed to be in a trance like state. Sighing in frustration, Constance quietly walked past the man. The only thing he did was lift the red velvet line to let her pass. The vampire couldn't help but smirk when she heard the complaints of the crowd.

"Why does she get to go in without paying?" one girl asked, stamping her foot childishly.

"She's a special guest," the guard replied, his hazy eyes and drawling voice making Constance stop in suspicion.

 _I'm walking right into a trap, aren't I?_ Constance thought rhetorically to herself. Still, she decided to continue on. Her curiosity too high to go back now.

* * *

Her backpack was waiting on a table in the far corner of the room. The strobe lights and packed dance floor made it difficult for the vampire to make it across. The vampire bumped into several people, stepped on at least three people's feet. The strobe lights left her disoriented and tired. This was not a good combination for somebody who needed to get home in an hour or risk being burned to death. However, the effort seemed to be worth it.

Finally rushing towards the table, Constance grabbed the backpack. Pausing to do a short victory dance, she didn't notice the person behind her at first. He approached cautiously, his sandy blonde hair almost glowing as he reached out to tap her shoulder. Constance caught his scent first.

 _That blood… It's the boy from last night!_ The vampire quickly turned around and slammed him onto the table. The only reaction he gave her was a smirk. Hissing at him, Constance considered draining him right then and there, but quickly thought better of it.

"You're the one who stole my backpack, aren't you?" Constance began her interrogation.

Below her, the boy continued to smile. He tilted his head to the side, revealing fang marks on his neck. "You gave it to me, highness." Constance didn't know if he was just trying to mock her, but the bite marks gave her more questions.

"If I bit you, you should be dead. How are you not dead?" Her fangs lowered and she went closer to his neck. "I'd answer honestly too. I'll kill you if you don't."

He merely laughed. "Sadly, you can't do that. I'm immortal. Just like you, The name is Stanton, by the way.I'm here to help you."

Constance laughed in return. " _Help?_ Now that you've said your name, I know exactly who you are. You're a member of the Atrox, my apparent sworn enemy." Letting go of him, the vampire swung her backpack over her shoulder and began heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Stanton asked, baffled that she could resist his charms.

"The Sun's about to rise, dumbass. I need to get home, and away from you," Constance paused as she noticed teenagers, each more emo than the last, blocking her path to the exit. Sighing, the vampire lowered her fangs and began trying to push her way through the crowd. Multiple hands reached for her, causing her to jerk out of the way.

The strobe lights were suddenly much harsher, and Constance found she was having more and more difficulty getting through the crowd. She began to start running, only to trip as one of the teens stuck their foot out. _Fine, I'll crawl._

* * *

Constance took deep breaths of air as soon as she got outside. She hugged her backpack in self satisfaction, not noticing the brightening horizon. Shadows lurked around her, waiting to strike.

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. Please read, review, and I'll see you next time!**


	8. chapter 8

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

Constance realized too late that the sun was rising. When she caught a scent of her acrid body, she let out a gasp and immediately began looking for shelter. Clutching her backpack tightly, she ran towards the shadowy parts of the street, which were quickly receding. Leaning up against the wall, the vampire let out a pained cry as her badly burnt skin pressed up against the brick and concrete.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, the vampire sat down as shadows curled around her. Constance felt like she should be remembering something, and fought to stay awake as the large black presence curled itself around her in an almost loving way. _Stay awake, stay awake… Just for a bit longer…_

Constance finally let out a defeated sigh before reclining her head against the wall, giving into her impulses. The shadowy servant of the Atrox seemed to vibrate with pride and snarkiness. Finally releasing their own hold on the vampire's mind, the mist began to surround her. He had a job to complete, and a goddess to indoctrinate afterall.

Before the vapor like servant could complete his job, a new silhouette stood in front of the sleeping Constance. The servant noticed and immediately took physical form to greet the man.

"Stanton, it is good to see you. It has been far too long," he said nervously. He glanced at the vampire, who was already beginning to stir, before looking back at Stanton. "Look, I have a job to carry out. I know how much you hate competition, so let's not fight so I can achieve a great victory for the Atrox today."

"I can understand that. We shall take the Daughters' biggest advantage before they even have a chance to use it. But still, if we are going to get her on our side, kidnapping her is probably not the best idea," Stanton said matter-of-factly. The vampire was trembling now, trying to wake up from the nightmare the servant had no doubt put her in.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Stanton carried the trembling forn into the his area of the Haunt. None of the others would dare mess with him, so the girl would be safe for now. Setting her on his bed, he went to a cabinet in his bathroom. Cursing, the immortal scowled at the vampire. _Of course I don't have any aloe! Why would I even need it?_

Stanton slammed the cabinet shut. Thinking hard to himself, he grabbed roll of paper towels and ran it over the sink. Taking strips of it off, he began putting the soaked paper on the comatose vampire. Constance now looked more like a paper mache mummy than a creature of the night, and Stanton couldn't help but snicker.

Locking his door, he finally took his chances as he got his phone out. He knew hunting the Goddesses' numbers down in the phone book would come in handy. He just wouldn't have predicted this would be why. A small murmur caught his attention as he began dialing Vanessa's number. Peering at the weak girl in front of him, he couldn't help but smile.

"You'll repay me later, by willingly stepping into my trap," Stanton smirked. _Why obtain the key when you can get a lockpick much more easily?_ The vampire, just like everyone else in this damned game, was just a pawn. With the right prodding, she would be the Atrox's knight.

" _Hello?"_ Vanessa's worried voice could suddenly be heard.

"I found the little fanged mouse that belongs to you Goddesses," Stanton said in a mocking way.

Vanessa's shrill scream to what Stanton knew were her fellow Daughters made Constance violently stir. Digging her nails into the pillow, she began to rip the thin fabric into strips. Stanton glared before going back to his conversation.

"She's a mangy little beast, so I'll give her back to you. You'll have to be careful so she doesn't get **burned**."

* * *

 _Constrance tensed at the shrill scream that erupted from Mina. Milly could only look in fear as the wall in front of them was lined with rejects. Among those who hadn't made the cut was Mina's sister._

 _Mira's hair was cut short around her face. Bruises marred her face as tears made tracks in her dirty face. Her once clean white uniform was tattered and stained red. Shackles bound her hands and feet to the dozens of other rejects that had been chosen alongside her._

" _No! There's been a mistake!" Constance was trying her best to diffuse the situation. Horrible white energy was swirling around Mina. She was going to murder them all, if the vampire didn't do something. Constance ran to one of the armed guards, attempting to rip the gun out of his arms. He wretched himself out of her grip before pushing her back towards Milly._

 _The wolf girl had tears silently flowing down her eyes, unable to speak her grief through the mussle. Behind them, Mina looked ready to explode. Her eyes had gone pure white, and a furious scowl made her look terrifying. Her hands balled into fists, she began to stumble weakly towards the guard, her horrifying power draining away all of her energy._

 _Milly and Constance looked at eachother. They knew what had to be done._

 _Running up to the deranged twin, each of them grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her towards the ground._

" _Let me go, or I'll kill you too. They can't take Mira away! I won't let them!" Tears were streaming down her angry face. Already the guards were standing at attention. It would be too late either way. Constance and Milly draped their arms around Mina in a tight hug. They couldn't lose her too._

 _Mira leaned her head against the brick wall behind her. She knew her time was up. "Mina, I'm sorry…"_

" _ **Ready!"**_ _the guard's voice boomed._

" _No!" Mina screamed._

" _ **Aim!"**_

 _Constance felt Mina practically go limp in her arms as hope was shattered._

* * *

Constance woke up in the darkness of Maggie's room. She turned her eyes towards her waiting companions and let out a soft moan. Shutting her eyes tight, she ignored their glares. Jimena was the first to speak.

"Why did you leave last night when Maggie told you to stay put?"

"She's not my mother, and I needed to get my backpack," Constance noticed her bag was sitting by the arm of the couch. Getting up, she grabbed it and headed for the bathroom. Everybody else tried going after her, only for her to furiously glare at them. For some reason she didn't feel like her normal happy, sarcastic self. "I need to take care of a few things, and then you can yell at me all you want."

Without another word, Constance slammed the door.

 **Sorry this chapter was late. I had some issues with my laptop. Now that they are resolved, we will be back to the regular schedule.**


	9. chapter 9

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Constance's face was a storm. She took sharp breaths as her hands tore out the contents of her backpack. Tossing aside several clothing changes, a thin blanket, and tranquilizer darts(a parting gift from Takeo), Constance finally found what she was looking for.

Pulling out the metal file, the vampire cringed as she studied herself in the mirror. Gulping, she opened her jaw wide, and began the bitter work. Bringing down her fangs, Constance grated away the sharp points as Frankenstein had instructed her to do. The pain was unbearable, but for the sake of her survival she would have to take it.

When the once needle like points were no more than dull stubs, Constance finally put down the file and rinsed out her mouth. Blood and teeth shavings swirled down the sink, and the goddess couldn't help but cringe. It was a necessary sacrifice, if she truly desired to be accepted into the Ye Ran Security Team. After she finally rescues her friends, they can finally accomplish their dreams of living a normal life.

 _How much longer must I stay here, before I can leave?_ The thought will keep Constance up at night until she finally gets an answer. She can't get along with these people. It would be better for her to turn tail and run until she reaches the base. _But then Frankenstein will be infuriated. His anger is terrifying, even to me._ If she loses Frankenstein's favor, he will refuse to let her friends find sanctuary in his home, unless his master says differently.

 _For now, focus on helping the goddesses understand how much danger they are in until I'm gone._ New plan in mind, Constance heaved a great sigh, and prepared herself for the fury that waited for her on the other side of the locked door.

* * *

"Before you even begin, I'll start. 'Constance! You're an idiot for trying to retrieve you're precious backpack! We wish we never met you!'" Constance said in a mocking tone. Jimena clapped her mouth shut, the words taken right out of her mouth. Still, everyone in the room had their arms crossed, glaring at the vampire.

"You shouldn't have gone on your own. We could've helped you with our experience. We've dealt with the Atrox before," Vanessa insisted. Catty and Serena nodded in agreement. Jimena just continued to glare.

"You're all idiots! It wasn't the Atrox I was worried about. Your pacifist ways stand no chance against the Union. You don't know who you're dealing with. Why Raizel entrusted me to stay here as a walking disaster, I never hope to know!" The vampire hissed at them. Blinking back tears, she turned towards the door. That's all she will ever be. A disaster waiting for anyone who has the misfortune to care about her.

"You guys have done nothing but stall me in my mission. If you don't find me a good reason to stay here in twenty-four hours, I'm leaving. Frankenstein and Raizel will understand," The vampire turned to glare at them all, only for Vanessa to hand her a small box.

"You needed a phone, right?" Vanessa offered her a forced, thin smile. The vampire returned the sentiment before returning to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, Constance sighed. She would call the RK when the time was up, let them know she could no longer stay. It was the right thing to do after all.

* * *

The RK-5 tumbled over the salty ocean spray as they rushed to warn their ally on time. Frankenstein and Raizel would not be too far behind, as they were just finishing with their business in Lukedonia when Tao(No.1) sent them the message.

Seira(No.5) and Regis(No.3) were slightly ahead of the group. Their enhanced powerset gave them the job of making sure the ocean remained calm. Choppy waves would only slow the group down.

Tao followed close behind. "Be prepared for a fight when we get there everybody! The Union is closing in fast! I'm surprised Constance hasn't sent out a distress call yet!" He shouted. M-21(No.4) and Takeo(No.2) both nodded in understanding. Seira and Regis merely increased their speed to show they understood.

Only a few short minutes later, Regis perked up. "Land sighted!" He said as he charged forward. Seira sighed at Regis's eagerness. If it was out of satisfaction or embarrassment, nobody could tell.

"Everybody, we've arrived in Los Angeles. Be on high alert. Neutralize all threats you find. If we're lucky, we can nip this thing in the bud before Constance even knows what's happening. Get into the formation we decided on," Tao said, trying to sound like a serious leader but failing miserably. He seemed more like a giddy child, eager for action. M-21 and Takeo could only sigh, clearly in embarrassment over their leader.

* * *

The jarring kick to her stomach knocked Mina out of her pleasant dream. She felt the ever increasing darkness at the edge of her mind beg her to take action. But she could not listen to it if she valued what was left of her life. Milly, however, she would respond to. The little girl pulled on the pant-leg of Mina's stained prison uniform, trembling in terror. The guard raised his foot to kick again, only for Mina to sit up abruptly and glare.

"What's this about?" She grumbled. A harsh kick to her face was the only answer she got before she was dragged to her feet. Two other guards had come in and grabbed Milly by the arms. The two were lead out of the room. It was far too early to be doing experiments, so Mina forced a sweet smile onto her face. "Excuse me, sir. Could you tell us where we're going at this late hour? Milly and I would like to get back on our comfy beds and eat the tasty food you gave us," Mina said, wishing she could slit the guard's throat already.

"We found your brat friend, trash. Your stench will bait her right back to your master," the guard replied, malice evident in his sickening tone. The two experiments stopped in their tracks as fear twisted their stomachs. The guards forced them along, towards a door. Mina knew it lead to the outside. But for the first time in her remembered existence, that was the last place she wanted to go to.

"No," she whispered as tears filled both her and Milly's eyes. Struggling to run back to her cell, she began screaming in protest. "No! Please no! Bleach my body to the bone for all I care, but don't make me do this.

 _Too late…_

Milly's thoughts resonated through the hallways as the door was slammed open. A transport truck was waiting with the trunk open. The two girls were forced onto benches and bound tightly. They could only hope that Constance would be long gone by the time they reached their destination.

 **I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please read, review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	10. chapter 10

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

The craggly cliffside crunched under the men's heavy boots. The moonlight lit up the sky as they investigated above the Hollywood sign. Suddenly, one of them held out their hand, a motion to be silent. However, only seconds later they all sighed in relief as an owl flew away. For now, they could continue their search in peace.

"Man…" one of them spoke, "I would rather be back home with the kids, then out here looking for some lost lab rat. Why does Gradeus even bother looking for her anymore?"

"I understand your troubles, but it's not only him. The entire Union wants her on their experiment table. For what purpose, I have no concern," another spoke.

"Useless brats. Those ungrateful experiments should be happy we feed them. But then Constance just had to run away and leave a revolution behind her in the cells," yet another huffed.

"At the very least, now that the Union has joined up with that group, we should have a much easier time finding her," The first guard spoke optimistically.

"Speaking of which…" the third guard said as he pointed to the second guard. The man was sniffing wildly in the air, having latched onto a scent.

After a few more moments of this, he suddenly quieted. An evil sneer formed on his face. "I found a scent. The Goddesses really need to start thinking about wearing something that covers the perfume scent they all carry. This will be almost too easy…"

* * *

Constance scrolled through her new phone, carefully examining the features it came with. She wasn't going to do so much as download a game on it, until she next saw Tao. He would be able to make it untraceable when they arrive at Ye Ran. After all, the Union probably has all sorts of hounds trying to sniff her out.

Putting the phone down, the vampire picked up her teacup instead. It would be necessary to start eating normal food. She had already given Frankenstein permission to perform an experiment that would help control her need for blood. The promise he had made that one day she wouldn't need it at all excited her. Still, that didn't change the fact that right now, this normal tea tasted like mud.

Suddenly, Constance felt a harsh chill run down her spine. The shock of it made her drop her teacup. She looked at the spilled liquid with disdain, wondering what had caused her body to spasm so completely out of control. That was when she heard it. A knock sounded from the other side of the door.

Constance took deep breaths to calm herself as she tentatively approached the locked door. Whoever it was hadn't buzzed themselves in, so Maggie wasn't expecting them. A part of the vampire just wanted to go to bed and pretend this wasn't happening. But whoever was on the other side of the door had obviously heard the teacup shatter. There was no escaping it. She had to answer the door.

Putting her hand on the door, Constance hoped that Maggie was still sleeping. There was no time for hesitation, and certainly no time to dwell. Gripping her free hand into a fist, Constance threw open the door just as the stranger was about to knock again. "What do you want?" the vampire spoke roughly.

The woman that stood before her was quite unusual. Her long, pale pink hair had been braided and pinned in a web on top of her head, the rest falling down to her waist like a curtain. She wore an intricate violet coat, with pink sakura blossoms hidden among a black feathered collar. Shuffling her black leather boots shyly, the woman smiled lightly, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have time to hear about—"

"I'm going to stop you right there so you don't waste your time. I'm not going to heaven," Constance knew what the Union had turned her into. She was a devil, an outcast from the pure nobles that had taken her in at different points in her life.

To the vampire's surprise, the woman just laughed. "I'm not here to talk about that. In fact, I'm here to talk about the very opposite!" Her laugh sounded like wind chimes, and her friendly nature pulled the vampire's attention away from closing the door. "Tell me, what are you most worried about? While it probably isn't the same for you, most would say it is the incredibly short length of their lives. I've always found it interesting, how the opposite is most often a bigger curse… Wouldn't you agree, Goddess?"

Constance tensed, suddenly on edge. The woman continued to smile and reach into her bag. "No matter how long we believe our lives to be, death is always inevitable for all creatures. No matter how immortal, our time always comes sooner or later." The woman's gaze was knowing, and Constance couldn't help but gulp.

"Do you know something I don't?" The vampire asked nervously. Tapping the doorway nervously, she felt like she should be putting pieces together in her head.

"You may be Selene's daughter, but she will not give you the proper assistance for the troubles you will face soon. I can't either, but at least I can provide you another chance. I believe belonging to Paradise is better than living in solitude to a Goddess who will never understand you," The woman finished rummaging around in her purse and held her hand out to the vampire. Cupped in her palm was a small, silver skull.

Constance hesitantly took it in the palm of her hand. "What's this for?" The vampire tried to guess its purpose, only to look up and see the woman smiling sadly at her.

"To thank you, for taking care of them," She explained as she pulled the hood of her coat over her head.

"Taking care of who?" Constance asked, louder this time. Wind picked up the woman's hair, and the next thing she knew, the vampire woke up on the couch. The doorway was wide open, but the woman had vanished. Still, she had obviously been there, for the skull was cradled against the vampire's chest.

"What a weird woman," Constance tried to dismiss.

The skull seemed to vibrate against her hand, and the vampire didn't notice her burning flesh. Why should she, when the skull had opened its jaw, a large moan escaping it. "Sak… ur—"

Constance yelped before the cursed object could finish, and shoved it deep into her backpack. While terrifying, she could probably sell it if the need ever arose. Trembling, she buried her head under the covers for a few more minutes of rest.

* * *

Catty, Serena, Vanessa, and Jimena all walked home from Planet Bang. The four were visibly upset, so they had left early. Serena was even more sour because she hadn't gotten the chance to dance with Zahi. The others had been silently complaining about Constance the entire time, and had ruined her mood as a result.

Jimena suddenly stopped, a premonition pounding in her head. As she kneeled, she noticed that their necklaces were all glowing in the weak light of the waning moon. When it finally ended, Jimena grabbed them all by the arms and began to run.

"Jimena, what's wrong? Why are we running?" Vanessa screamed, her molecules starting to seperate as her nerves got the better of her.

"We're being ambushed! We need to get to Maggie's!" Jimena replied as she ducked into a nearby side street. The ex-gang member knew how to navigate, so it was a shock to them all when they ran into the alleyway. They had somehow managed to get surrounded anyway.

The group that surrounded them appeared to be made of shadows in the weak light, so the girls flew into action. However, they were wrong to think that the shadows were necessarily members of the Atrox. Their Goddess powers were useless against the figures.

Before any of them could react, Catty began to charge up her powers. She was intent on turning back the clocks so they could avoid this whole mess. This attempt was cut short as Catty felt something hard and slender slam into the back of her neck. Thoroughly stunned, the girl fell over unconscious.

"Catty!" Vanessa screamed, only to feel the same force in the back of her neck. She slumped over against a wall. Before Serena or Jimena could find the source of the blows, they fell to the ground as well.

Serena weakly opened her eyes to see a small girl walking towards her. From the way her hand was positioned, in a jabbing motion, it was clear she had been the one to attack them. The child had a mussle pulled over the front of her face, and tears streaming from her eyes. Even though she could not speak, Serena could hear her sorrowful thoughts. The child was begging for forgiveness. Before the telepath could process much else, the girl's foot barreled towards her head. Then everything was still, and silent, and dark.

* * *

Cadis Extrema Di Raizel woke up from his slumber. Frankenstein was driving the helicopter that was taking them to Los Angeles, and had advised his master to rest. Rai had hesitantly agreed. He had fallen into a light nap, incase a situation would arise where he might be needed.

Still, to be jolted through with such an alarming message in his dreams was unusual. Startled, Raizel looked over to see Frankenstein giving him a panicked look.

"Master, what is wrong?!"

"They are all in danger."

 **Please read, review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	11. chapter 11

**I own nothing. Please enjoy!**

Constance woke up to a banging sound on the apartment door. Mind flashing back to earlier, the vampire rushed to the door. Had the mysterious woman come back? Desperate to find out, the vampire threw open the door. However, it was not the woman, but two very familiar men.

"Tao? Takeo? What are you guys doing here?" Her voice was a mixture of confusion, and honest excitement as she tried to hug them. However, the panicked expressions on their faces told her that now was not the time for reunions.

"Constance, you need to come with us! We'll explain on the way," Tao gestured towards the door. Already, as he was walking, words were tumbling out of his mouth. "The Union captured your new friends! M-21 is trying to track them down as we speak, but we'll need more help to free them until Boss gets here," he was down the hallway by the time Constance got over her shock.

"Hang on for a second. I need to get my gear," Constance ran back into the apartment to grab her backpack, where she knew Takeo's various gifts were hidden. However, before she could even slide it onto her back, Maggie was trying to tug it away from her.

"Constance, if the other Daughters really are in danger as they say, you need to be kept safe. You may be the only chance for stopping the Atrox if they don't make it," Maggie moved to block the door, only for Constance to freeze her in a death glare.

"What's this trite you're suddenly spouting? I've been cooped up in here for days! Now I finally get a chance to go outside and do something worthwhile, that will actually benefit you all, and you still won't let me go?" Shoving past the old woman, the vampire sighed in disappointment. "Maybe those Union bastards were right. Humans really are pathetic and selfish. Goddesses who live amoung them are probably no different."

Constance turned back to Tao and Takeo, who were waiting by the door. "Lead the way. It's finally time to prove myself to you guys." The vampire slammed the door on Maggie, only for the old woman to smile.

 _Perhaps you deny it now, but you aren't doing this for the selfish reasons you are thinking of…_

* * *

Jimena was the first to wake. However, when she saw the dark warehouse she had woken up in, it made her want to knock herself back out. Still, the ex-gang member had better instincts than that. Reaching over, she shook the girl laying closest to her, Catty, awake. While she did so, she watched the room to see if the four of them were alone. The room appeared to be empty, but the shadows that seemed to sway and swirl in the corners suggested otherwise.

"Jimena? What's going on? Why are you in my room?" Catty asked drowsily. Jimena groaned, the effects of sleep had not worn off yet.

"I'm not in your room. We're all in a warehouse. We got kidnapped," Jimena explained, making sure to keep her voice quiet. Now that Catty was awake, the two set to work on waking Serena and Vanessa. At the same time, the two discussed escape plans.

"Time travel doesn't really make a difference in this scenario. So my powers would probably only create a stupid paradox that would put us in the same place we began in," Catty grumbled as she nudged Vanessa.

"Maybe Vanessa turn invisible and fly us out of here. When she wakes up all the way, anyway," Jimena pondered. All the while she shook Serena into stirring.

"Still, I want to find out why we were kidnapped first. I can't remember what happened before we were knocked out. Can you?" Catty asked. Jimena shook her head in frustration.

"I say the moment these two wake up, we make a break for it. Whatever they want us for, they can't use us if we are't here," Jimena replied. Having gotten tired of Serena's lack of response, she reached down and slapped her.

Serena immediately sprung up, rubbing her cheek in pain. "Wally, why are you being mean? It's not even time for school yet," she immediately flung herself back onto the ground, only to sit up when she realized she wasn't in her house, and her raccoon was not the one who slapped her.

Their attention was almost immediately diverted to Catty, who had pinched Vanessa. The fourth and final goddess to wake up was rubbing her arm, no doubt a futile attempt to prevent bruising.

"Where are we?" Vanessa asked nervously. They were all surprised to find that she did not turn invisible. Her nerves should have caused her molecules to seperate, but now they remained put.

"Vanessa, are your powers working?" Jimena asked in worry. There was no way to tell if her own premonitions were working, because they showed up at completely random times, but if the other goddesses' powers weren't working…

"My watch isn't turning backwards," Catty said in stunned silence. Serena, meanwhile, was trying to focus. A sudden migraine overcame her when she attempted to enter a mind, and she hissed in pain. A shake from her head was all the confirmation they needed to know her telepathy wasn't working.

That was when their captors emerged from the shadows.

"Your powers wouldn't be working. I'm surprised you didn't notice as soon as you woke up." Standing before the Goddesses were several people hidden under armor. Standing between two of the guards, a person they all knew well had been the one to speak.

"So you're the one who kidnapped us, Stanton. Why am I not surprised," Serena remarked coldly. "What are you going to do now? Turn us over to the Atrox? Oh, I bet that first you need to take a few hours to gloat."

Stanton seemed genuinely hurt by the girls comments. But all of that faded away into a sneer. "That will come in time Goddess. However, I first need to fulfill my end of a bargain. You will make lovely bait to capture the Union's prize."

"Why are you creeps so interested in Constance?" Catty asked with disgust. "She doesn't even have any powers."

Their captors just laughed. "You'll see when that lab brat gets here," One guard remarked.

The girls skakily got onto their feet. "No… I don't think we will," Jimena whispered in defiance. "Run!"

The girls only managed to make it a few feet before a neon green blur knocked them to the ground. Landing in a crouch, the little girl Serena had seen materialized. The child looked upon them with dejected eyes. They all had a feeling that if the mussle wasn't covering her mouth, she would be whispering a thousand words of apology.

"What a stupid little pup," one of the guards muttered. "She can only sit here and serve us, while she waits for the destruction of her closest friends.

Milly tried to keep her face nuetral as tears threatened to spill over. _Mina, hurry up and warn her._

* * *

"I don't think I'll be able to rescue my friends," Constance spoke. She had been travelling over the rooftops with the RK for hours. The various knives and guns she had strapped on over her new uniform did little to hamper her. Yet her thoughts were a different story, drifting to her two companions in the experiment facility. All night her mind had been wandering to dark places. _Including..._

Takeo looked at her with concern, "That's nonsense. After tonight, we'll convince Frankenstein to let you join us right now. Then we can bust into that facility and get your friends back. It will be easy. Afterall, Frankenstein has a particular hatred for the Union. You should know that. When he said that was where you came from during the fight, he almost stabbed you with his dark spear."

Constance laughed. If only things could be that simple. The weird skull still sat in her backpack, and she wanted to stay around long enough to figure out what it meant. Or perhaps it simply meant that she didn't have long to stay around. She heard Tao say something in front of her, coming to a stop with the rest of the group.

"This is the area where M-21 tracked the weird source of energy," Tao reported. He pointed to the alleyway below. Constance looked into the silver eyes of one of her newest comrades, offering him a small smile. The werewolf-human hybrid smiled back, gesturing for the group to come down.

When they all landed in a crouch on the ground, M-21 began his report. "Regis and Seira found different trails that the energy split into. They're following those right now. But now that I've found the end of this one, I figured we could investigate to see why it ended. I get the feeling that whoever made it didn't just turn around."

"Let me guess. You can't explain why you feel this way, you just do," Constance replied with a faraway look. M-21 nodded, a look of confusion on his face.

"Wow, Constance! How did you guess so well?" Tao asked in a teasing manner, pausing to investigate the graffiti on the alley walls. Takeo put on a pair of night vision goggles, trying to see if there was anyrthing M-21 hadn't noticed.

This "anything" came in the form of a bedraggled figure hiding near the corner of the next alleyway.

"Constance… stop," he spoke calmly, gesturing for the vampire to back away from the direction she was heading in. Constance turned to him in confusion, only to see him pointing a finger at the figure.

"It's- It's you!" Constance's joyful smile confused everyone greatly. Until their eyes all widened in realization.

"Mina!" The vampire ran towards the figure, fussing over the girl's handcuffs and bruised arms.

"Constance," the girl moaned. Mina grew tense as the founding members of the RK moved closer.

"I know it hurts, Mina. Please don't worry, we'll find a way to get Milly back too. I'm so happy that you managed to escape," the vampire didn't seem to hear the girl's pleas, probably chalking it up to nothing more than blood loss. _The poor girl probably got so injured trying to get to me. Frankenstein will have to fix her up when he gets here._

"Constance," Mina whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face, leaving streaks across her dirty appearance.

"Constance, something's wrong with her," Takeo whispered, trying to get the vampire's attention.

"Of course there's something wrong with her. Just look at how beaten up she is. Don't be scared, Mina. These guys are friends. They're going to help me get rid of those Union bastards just for you," the vampire inspected the handcuffs, preparing to ask M-21 and Tao to help her get them off.

"No… Constance," the girl began to tremble, finally bringing the vampire's attention to her words.

"What is it, Mina?" Constance finally asked, noticing how terrified the girl was.

"Constance… run," the girl finally managed, before turning on her own heels.

It was then that Hell broke loose… In the form of an ambush.

 **Please read, review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	12. chapter 12

**I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

Mina ran towards the waiting truck, shame weighing her down more than the handcuffs. Why was it that she had to exist for people who only wanted to torment her? Why did she have to help them cause pain? The bitter taste of the betrayal she committed stained her memory. She wanted nothing more than to tear off the handcuffs and release her power. Her Nether would tear through every man and woman who had ever defiled her and her comrades. Burning tears of rage blinded her. Still, she could practically see a guard's smirk behind his helmet, even when he struck at her with his fist.

"This is what happens when you don't obey the Union. Get in the your seat. You should rest up before you rot in Hell," the soldier spat. Mina rubbed the forming bruise, an omen of the next experiment to come. Discouraged, the twin climbed the stairs and sat down. She didn't even flinch as her hands and ankles were chained to the bench. Feeling numb, she leaned against her seat as the last of her resolve drained out of her. This treacherous organization was the only place she could remember being, and now she knew that it would always be this way. Tears that had been held back for years finally spilled over as she drifted into sleep.

 _Mina felt her eyes widen. She had awoken from her daze to find herself standing by the side of a road. The ethereal beauty of the prairie land around her took her breath away. As she looked around down both ways of the road, a strange feeling came over her. To test her instincts, she lifted her foot from the muddy ground, slightly distracted by the pleasant knowledge that it had rained recently. Just as she had expected… she had left no footprints. MIna was merely a bystander in someone's memory._

"Down the Via Dolorosa, called the Way of Suffering…" _two voices in the distance could suddenly be heard singing. Mina stood in shocked silence as the bicycle passed her. Before she knew what had come over her, the twin was running to catch up to the bike. Had she really seen what she thought she had seen?_

"Like a lamb came the Messiah… Christ the King," _the singing continued as Mina finally caught a glimpse of the two singing boys on the bike. The one pedaling had short pale pink hair, pale white skin, and eyes to match his unnatural hair shade. He wore what was assumed to be a school uniform. Afterall, it was too formal for a casual day of biking. Still, what interested Mina most was the boy beside him, who seemed to be asleep. However, before she could get a closer look, the bike's pace had quickened, leaving her in the dust. Mina forced herself to run faster._

"But he chose to walk that road out of his love," _Finally… Mina ran alongside the bike and glanced at the napping soldier boy, whose arm was in a sling. Bandages covered his face and wrapped around his forehead. Still, that didn't obscure his purple hair. Purple hair that matched Mina's hair to the exact hue. Not only that, but he also shared her nose. Now if only he would open his eyes so she could see if they matched her emerald green ones. Fortunately, that came with the next part of the song._

"For you… and me…" _the two finished the hymnal in a duet, the soldier boy briefly opening his eyes as his fancy comrade continued to pedal faster. Mina sighed in disappointment. His violet eyes matched his hair. Slowing to a halt, the twin watched as the bike disappeared into the distance. The memory, no longer having anything to show her, started to fade into a black void. The lost girl could only hope that the memory would return in another dream. It could be a brief reprieve after a day of painful experiments._

* * *

Constance backflipped to avoid a fatal blow by one of the soldiers. Landing on her feet, she noticed she was right by Takeo. He glanced at her and smiled, giving her a small nod. Blushing, the vampire nodded her agreement to his unspoken plan. Whipping out their guns, the two were back-to-back. They had foolhardy grins on their faces as they shot at the enemies rushing towards them. The modified Union agents seemed cocky, simply because their regeneration ability made the bullets seem useless.

 _They won't have those shit eating grins on their faces for long_ , Constance thought with a smirk. Takeo elbowed her lightly in the back to signal that they had shot enough. Grabbing his hand, the vampire lead their jump onto a nearby building to reload. She looked below them with excited eyes to see the agents laughing.

"What's this supposed to do," one of them called mockingly.

"You will soon see that these are not ordinary bullets," Takeo replied ominously. "No.1, you are good to start," he spoke into his earpiece. Constance couldn't help but smile at the man's awkward English. It reminded her of the first time they had a proper conversation.

Before she could make a clever comment about it, Tao's excited voice filled her ear. " _All right! Let's get this party started! No.4, you know what to do afterwards right?"_ A clicking sound could be heard, and the agents started screaming in pain. The vampire was delighted to see that the nerve shocking bullets were doing fine work on their enemies. What came next, however, made her want to scream with joy.

"Right…" M-21 spoke up. All of a sudden the werewolf hybrid burst from the shadows. Leaping from one victim to the next, he left large jagged claw marks on each of their chests. As soon as he finished, the agents all fell to the ground. Constance whooped, believing their enemies to be defeated.

Glancing at Takeo from the corner of her eye, her smirk becoming sultry. Stepping closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him affectionately, enjoying the way he squirmed and blushed under her gaze. Now to add the finishing touch. "So… No.2, after we rescue my friends you wanna see if I still have a 'sexy rocking bod,' as you put it?"

Takeo gulped. "I am going to kill Tao for pulling that stunt again. I was trying to say you looked like a nice lady, and he ruined it by teaching me that," he pouted. Constance laughed.

"Guys… flirt with each other later. It's not over yet," M-21's shocked voice interrupted the exchange. Constance grumbled, before looking over the edge of the building again. What she saw made her jaw drop. The agents seemed to be turning into wraiths. It was then that the vampire made an upsetting connection, remembering what Maggie had told her earlier. The Atrox not only had the power to turn into shadow like entities, but every violent act only made them stronger.

"Guys… We may have screwed ourselves over."

 **I hope anyone reading this enjoyed it. Please review if you liked it. To anyone who has it, please enjoy your fall break! See you next time!**


	13. Haitus until rewrite

**Sorry everyone, but I've been a bit too busy with another fic I'm writing to update this one, and that's going to continue for a bit more time. After I'm done with A New Route, I plan on rewriting this one. I'm also hoping to reread Daughter's of the Moon before I do so, in order to get a better idea of where I want to go with this.**

 **I considered just putting this up for adoption, but I desperately want to try to rework this one, because I remember wanting to write this one for a long time. But in the future, this will probably be an entirely different fic.**

 **Sorry to disappoint, but hopefully I'll see you in a bit(probably a few months).**


End file.
